


Complaints

by Poppyclaus2



Series: Jason Grace’s Vampire Desires (Jercy) [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Percy is very shy, Poseidon... is like the Dad everyone wants, Then Jason is just an oddball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppyclaus2/pseuds/Poppyclaus2
Summary: Note: Go to the start of the series and then read from there.They had gotten back from the castle just to be caught by someone. What the Tartarus is going to happen to them?





	Complaints

When the two entered the castle, the faint scent of a sea breeze filled their nostrils: Poseidon.

’Hopefully,’ Percy thought, ‘he won’t know.’

Poseidon regarded the two boys, “Seems like you’ve had fun.”

 _He knew_.

Percy coughed, “A little...”

The older vampire bellowed with laughter. Jason watched in confusion.

”Son, I don’t care. I picked up every pretty vampire there was when I was your age.” Poseidon explained.

Jason didn’t care about the speech aside from the fact that the ocean vampire had called him  _pretty_.

”He’s not that pretty. It looks like a brick punched him in the face!” The green-eyed vampire snorted.

The blue-eyed vampire turned to glare at the older, “You weren’t complaining earlier!”

”No more details please.” The elder whispered.

Both Jason and Percy glanced at him unapologetically.

The vampire rolled his eyes.

”Kids. Off you go now and please be quiet!”

Jason and Percy argued the rest of the way back to their shared room. Complaints soon morphed into something else.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this Poseidon. Anyway, you like them comment and kudos. Also if you have a request for another series then just type the relationship (aka Clarisse La rue/Chris Rodriguez) but put the dominant at the start of the relationship. If it’s a threesome then the one who’s submissive goes in the middle while they others are dominant. Then tell me what species they are~ Demigods? Vampires? Werewolves? Once you choose that is it in the ABO verse or not? If it is tell me what the people in the relationship are... Alpha? Omega? Beta?  
> If you choose the ABO verse it’d help if you chose the storyboard as well.


End file.
